Cobardes
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: No importa lo que pensará Artemisa, su corazón gritaba otra cosa. Fem-slash.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cobarde

Artemisa tapaba su boca en un vano intento de acallar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Una verdad que por demasiado tiempo fue negada, unos sentimientos nunca dichos, y el pasado de los años que abrió paso a lo inevitable fue la receta para el corazón roto de la inmortal.

Porque sabía que era una terca, por saber que de haber estado allí, de quizás haberle dicho sus sentimientos y conseguido que estuviera a su lado, esto nunca habría pasado; ¿Cómo era posible que tan fuerte guerrera, hubiera tenido ese final?

"Me lo acaban de anunciar, mi señora" le dijo su lugarteniente, aunque estaba a su lado en su mirada se notaba que estaba en un lugar muy lejos de allí, quizás pensando en el dolor que pasaba la hermana de la reina de las amazonas "Hylla a muerto" Tan pronto oyó la noticia, le pidió que se retirara y fuera con las cazadoras a buscar un monstruo en la zona; en cualquier otra ocasión le habría acompañado, sin embargo dudaba de tener la fuerza suficiente para tener una cara de parsimonia con ellas. El hecho de que ahora sintiera sus ojos picando por las lágrimas era prueba de ello.

"_No estoy llorando_" se decía a sí misma en su cabeza "_Es solo una colega de otro clan que ha fallecido, no es peor que cuando Zoe murió_" quiso convencerse, tenía que hacerlo. Por ser una necia hasta el final, era imposible de evitar una terquedad como la suya. Alrededor de 3 siglos y nunca había admitido ni una vez cuando se enamoraba; no tenía ganas de empezar ahora, no obstante era difícil.

Daba igual lo que se dijera cuando su corazón gritaba una verdad muy distinta.

¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿En qué momento el entendimiento mutuo entre ambas termino en algo más? Eso era un misterio, aunque hubiera estado al pendiente de sus emociones no hubiera podido darse cuenta. Quizás porque la latina se había movido lentamente hacia su corazón, en un compas único en una guerrera táctica como ella.

¿Si fue apropósito? Tenía sus dudas.

— _¿Nunca has pensando en renunciar? —pregunto una noche, una de tantas que juntas habían pasado. _

_Después de la guerra, tanto cazadoras como amazonas tenían bajas muy grandes; habían decidido permanecer juntas como un solo clan de forma temporal, al menos hasta que pudiera llenar las bajas y pudieran volver a sus vidas normales. _

_Desde entonces, tanto Artemisa como Hylla trabajan juntas como iguales._

_Al contrario de cualquier otro dios, Artemisa no tenía problema con eso. Había trabajado con mortales por siglos, siempre que fuera digno de estar a su lado y no le cuestionara-o insultara-, era bienvenido para estar a su lado. Hylla era fuerte, inteligente, un poco excéntrica y con cierto humor pícaro que no era del todo aprobado por la diosa, más no le discutía siempre que no se metiera con ella o sus cazadoras. _

_Gracias al hecho de que había muchas muertes de semidioses y estos llegaban más rápidamente a los campamentos que con ellas, el llenar las filas era un proceso lento. Hacía casi tres meses que estaban juntas. En ese tiempo las dos líderes habían desarrollado cierta relación, al menos la suficiente para que la reina amazona hiciera esa pregunta._

— _¿Renunciar a qué? —pregunto enarcando una ceja, sin entender del todo la pregunta. Hylla le contemplaba desde el otro lado de la mesa bebiendo esa bebida-¿Cómo le había dicho, coca cola era? Honestamente no entendía el fanatismo por ella-; aunque veía en su dirección, en sus ojos marrones parecía mirar más allá de lo que parecía. _

— _Tu juramento, el prometerte nunca enamorarte—respondió. Oficialmente le había pedido a su padre el juramentarse para ser virgen por siempre, sin embargo también se había hecho la promesa de nunca caer en el amor-eso no era tan divulgado, quizás porque se lo dijo a Afrodita y por su orgullo no quiso que otros se enteraran-. Artemisa dudaba si era en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo. _

— _Entiendo que las amazonas tengan la opción de tener un hombre, pero yo realmente no quiero tener uno en mi vida—le dijo de forma algo tajante. Normalmente no era tan descortés, sin embargo, ¿se tenía alguna idea de por cuánto tiempo le habían hecho comentarios similares? "El amor no es tan malo, dale una oportunidad a un hombre" y demás basura que no le interesaba. A pesar de la respuesta, la reina parecía tener otra cosa en mente. _

— _Yo no hablaba de un hombre—decía como un comentario casual, más su lenguaje corporal le delataba; sus dedos repiqueando en la mesa con impaciencia, sus labios en una sutil línea recta, como su cicatriz parecía acentuarse de preocupación, todo combinado con una intensa mirada suya que le taladraba hasta el alma. _

_Inesperadamente, sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez, abriendo los ojos desmenuzadamente ante la posibilidad; ¿sería posible que ella estuviera preguntando por una chica? ¿No por curiosidad sino por verdadero interés debido a…?_

_Se quedaron ahí unos momentos, con la diosa sin ser capaz de procesar esa idea; mientras que de repente llamaron por ambas debido a sus deberes. _

Hylla nunca volvió a sacar el tema a colación, sin embargo podía sentir como se le quedaba mirando a veces, como volvía a verle como si mirara dentro de ella y tratara de leer lo que sentía, queriendo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta con tanta fuerza como Artemisa deseaba saber la razón detrás de ello. Pero ninguna podría preguntar, por temor a saber que no era lo que deseaban escuchar.

¿Es que acaso fue su idea que las cosas pasaran así? ¿Solamente fue con lentitud por temor a que terminara vaporizándola, más arriesgándose para que ese fuera el resultado? No tenía forma de saberlo, se había ido.

Muchos pensaban que los dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa, que solo recurrían a los héroes por pereza y orgullo, más no era así. Aun para ellos, la muerte era definitiva, la palabras de las moiras era ley; ni el mismo dios de los muertos podía resucitar a los mismos, mucho menos ella.

La había perdido para siempre.

Quería con tanta fuerza que fuera mentira, que ella llegara de repente con esa sonrisa torcida y alguna broma lo suficientemente sutil para no convertirla en un siervo y que los lobos se la comieran.

Sintió como de repente, una mano se posaba en su hombro. Levanto la cabeza para toparse con la mirada preocupada de Thalia; iba a regañarle por desobedecerla cuando al mirar en la puerta de su tienda, se dio cuenta que el atardecer había pasado hace mucho; ¿tanto tiempo divago en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta?

Volvió a observar los luceros azules de su hermana. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con la mano pasándola a su espalda, mientras se sentaba a su mano y le daba una larga mirada, tan parecida a las que la reina amazona le daba pero sin llegar a hacerle latir su corazón como ella lo hacía.

Thalia entendía por lo que pasaba, sabía que a pesar de que nunca se lo había confesado, ella también se había enamorado. Si no le fallaba el instinto, irónicamente, de Reyna.

Sin embargo ambas sentían lo mismo, habían hecho una promesa, pero más que eso, habían sellado su corazón de tal forma que nunca podrían permitir dárselo a alguien más, aunque a veces el corazón decidía por uno. Por una que no tenía la valentía de confesar sus sentimientos y otra que había perdido la oportunidad de decirlos.

Porque no importaba la valentía con la que luchaban, sus años de experiencia; eran cobardes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien cuestiona mi salud mental, no se lo discutiría. Había hecho parejas raras, pero esta se lleva la palma.

¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo ideas raras en la cabeza y por alguna razón estás dos juntas no me parecen una mala combinación.

Tengo una otitis-que es una mierda-por lo cual mi mente no piensa muy racionalmente-más que nada por el dolor-así que ni idea de que pienso de esto, aunque creo que quedo raro. Pero bueno, decidí que cancér o no quería publicar, porque estoy harta de tener proyectos incompletos o sin publicar.

Gracias por leer-y amistosamente les recuerdos que no leo reviews de insultos-se despide;

Lira.


End file.
